


After a Long Day

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hirahara comes back after a mission with some slight bruises and Tagami finds them annoying to look at and wants to do something about it. (Hirahara is a girl in this one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> chop-a-maru requested: how about Tanizaki/Fem!Kirishima and/or Tagami/Fem!Hirahara???? 
> 
> Admin Notes: Sounds cute! (Sorry if it’s kind of long…) - Admin Hirahara

Hirahara happily skipped down the long corridor leading up to the dining room, her shovel resting over her shoulder and swinging one arm back and forth. It was another successful day of missions complete, with only minor damages to the building she was assigned, and not a single person had scold her (yet). She wasn’t unscratched, but she knew the cuts and bruises would heal in time, like they always did. It had also been a rather long day, and she was ready to eat, and relax in her room (and maybe play some video games). She peeked around the door but saw no one in the dining room, just the long tables and chairs. 

“Oh, Hirahara-chan! Back from your mission?” The familiar kind voice came from back in the kitchen area. It was Kirika, who was currently cooking something that filled the room with a brilliant aroma. “I’ll make you some dinner, just find a place to sit down.”

“Thanks auntie!” Hirahara chimed happily, finding a place to sit in the empty room. She plopped herself at a table and put down her shovel, swinging her legs to the point of kicking the opposing seats. They threatened to fall over, which had been her intentions. With one final kick, the chair toppled over with a huge thunk! It was then followed by a thud and then a groan, as if someone had just fallen off the chair. Confused, Hirahara leaned under the table to see a huge mass of blankets on the floor. It must have been on the chair she had been kicking. Curious, she nudged the blankets with her foot.

“Ugh…” This time the groan was louder. And more annoyed. A hand emerged from the blanket, then the rest of the body. An amber eyed Escort Hirahara knew extremely well stood up from the lump of blankets. Without even waiting for him to regain his balance, Hirahara pushed herself off her seat and ran to hug her friend from behind.

“Ta-ga-mi!” She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You were so well hidden under those blankets, I didn’t even know you were in here!” Tagami, almost pushed off his feet by the force the gold eyed escort hit him with, rubbed his head and let out a yawn.

“…was sleeping…” He mumbled, eying Hirahara out of the corner of his vision. She finally let go on Tagami and jumped back, shifting her weight back and forth on her feet. Tagami took this as her wanting him to ask her how the mission went, so he rolled his eyes and asked her how her day was.

“It was gre~at!” Hirahara said. They sat back down at the table while she continued to talk about her mission. Tagami’s eyes wandered more to her injuries as her story went on. They weren’t bad, but they were irritating to look at. Even if demons like themselves regenerated, Tagami thought that Hirahara could have at least patched up before coming here. Slightly aggitated, he interrupted her story,

“You’re still covered in cuts.” He pointed out getting up from the table. “Stay there; I’m going to go get the first aid kit.” He left just as Kirika was coming out with a tray of food for Hirahara.

“Oh, did I just hear Tagami-kun out here with you?” She asked, setting the food down in front of Hirahara. It looked so good, the escort couldn’t help herself. She grabbed the chopsticks, thanked Kirika for the meal, and between mouthfuls said something about Tagami coming back in a few seconds. “I’d better go make him something then, too.” Kirika said, heading back into the kitchen.

Moments later, Tagami came back with the first aid kit. He waited for Hirahara to stop eating for a moment before grabbing one of her arms and pulling it closer to him to wrap. The sudden contact made the female escort jump a little, but since it didn’t affect her a lot, she continued eating her meal.

“Hirahara,” She heard Tagami say gently. She lifted her head to face her friend, only to have Tagami centimeters away from her face. The close proximity made her face turn scarlet. Tagami reached out the hand that wasn’t holding her arm and gently cupped her cheek, surprising her even further. Hirahara squeezed her eyes shut, fearing a kiss, only to hear seconds later. “You had rice on your face. You eat too sloppily.” She opened her eyes, seeing that Tagami had gone back to wrapping her arm. He acted like nothing had just happened, and seemed way too focused on cleaning her probably already healed cut. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, Hirahara looking down and still blushing, her heart beating fast.


End file.
